


After All

by UnapologeticallyBaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyBaratheon/pseuds/UnapologeticallyBaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras and Renly send their daughter off to her first day at school. Renly freaks out and Loras calms him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

"You're sure you have everything?" Renly fretted while brushing lint from Cassie's uniform 

"Yes, daddy!" She protested, dragging him and Loras along. Loras laughed and bounced along towards the pre-school

"And you have our numbers written down in case of an emergency?" Renly asked

"You did it twice." She said. Renly bit his lower lip nervously and fiddled with the green school-issued book bag they had given her. It was full of everything she could need and more, and Loras held the tin box (with Iron Man on it) that they had packed her lunch in. Loras gave him a look

"She'll be fine, Renly" Loras said

"I know." Renly said, but images about what could go wrong kept playing through his head. They approached the school, a good sized brick building with older kids running around on the blacktop. Cassie looked ecstatic to start school. Loras looked excited for her. Renly just looked nervous.

"What if she doesn't make friends easily?" Renly muttered to Loras

"Have you met this kid? She can charm anybody. She's your daughter. Trust me, she'll be okay."

That shut Renly up for a while as they found the hallway to the kindergarten classrooms. They found their way to a colorful classroom with the name "Mrs. Peasbury." On the door in bright yellow letters. They came inside and a bright, cheerful woman with dark hair and skin greeted them.

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Peasbury!" She said happily to Cassie "What's your name sweetie?"

A sudden wave of shyness seemed to come over her. She clung to Renly and Loras' hands 

"It's okay, poppit." Loras urged

"Cassie Baratheon." She said after a pause.

"Her name might be on your roster as Cassana." Renly said. They had named her after Renly's mother.

"Great! I have you set up at that table over there. Just find your name, dear, and you'll have a cubby in the back where you can put your things."

Cassie looked up at them and Renly grinned at her. She smiled back and ran off to find her things

"Is she your first?" The teacher said

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Loras asked

"Oh there's always that look of panic on the first-timer's faces. At least one parent has it."

Renly laughed a bit "It's a bit nerve racking you know?"

"Yes, it can be. My advice is to just get it over with, like a band-aid." She smiled 

Loras nodded "Well there are other parents, we shouldn't hold you up." 

"Great meeting you two, I'll see you at parent's night." She said

Renly and Loras smiled and went to Cassie, who had found her name on the table in bubble letters 

She looked up at them when they came by "There are a gazillion colors of crayon here!" She said excitedly

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun with that today." Loras said, kneeling so he was at eye level with her. Renly did the same.

"We gotta go now, sweetie." Loras said, Renly trying to avoid becoming a blubbering mess

"Oh. Okay." She said

"We're going to pick you up at 2:30, though, okay?" Renly said

"Okay! Can we get ice creme when we go home?"

Loras laughed "Of course, kiddo." He gave her a big hug and she moved onto Renly

"Are you okay daddy?" She asked when he hugged her

"I'm okay. You just remember to be good and to share and be polite and nice and-"

"Renly..." Loras said. Renly stood up 

"Have fun." Loras said as she ran off to go look at some of the other things in the classroom.

"I will! I love you."

"We love you too." They said. Renly lingered for a moment and watched her before Loras put an arm around his shoulder

"Come on, she'll be fine"

"I know." Renly smiled "She is your daughter after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a one-shot of a modern AU Loras and Renly. I actually wrote fluff, i'm so proud of myself.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
